Doll Parts
by heavenleehime
Summary: HanabixNeji. Hanabi's POV of her marriage to Neji. Beautiful Lie sidefic. Takes place 5-6 years after Sasuke and Hinata's wedding.One or Two Shot! Love hurts right?*COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody!!! Well here is my NejixHanabi sidefic! It didn't come out the way I was hoping it would but I couldn't come up with what I wanted...GRRRR!!! I'm so mad!!! Thank you everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday! You guys are awesome!!! Unfortunately my Blackberry died and I lost all those messages!! So if you gave me a BIRTHDAY GREETING please know that I DO appreciate it and hopefully you'll read this! Sorry to everyone waiting on a Lolita in Love update! I am still working on that story but unfortunately have hit a block with it! So hopefully I'll get over it soon!!! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege.**

**_Doll Parts- Hole_**

_

* * *

'In...out...in...out...in...-_breathe hitches_-it's over...'_

A deep grunt and a withdrawal of heat from her posterior. She lay there cheek pressed against the comforter...limp. Staring at the stuffed panda bear sitting on her dresser...a gift from her sister many years ago when Hanabi was still young enough to adore her.She focused on the beady glass eyes trying to drown in the black shiny pupils. She didn't even feel Neji's cool fingers peeling the jacket off of her otherwise nude form. She lay there motionless just listening to him move around her bedchamber muttering things under his breath...foul things that made her heart wrench in pain.The air from the ceiling fan made her bare sweaty skin prickle with a slight chill. She didn't say anything while he collected himself and left her room carrying the jacket like a precious momento. It was just that after all...a precious momento. Nothing more than a beige jacket adorned with the Hyuuga crest, that had a worn fur lining and lingering sweet scent...her scent...her jacket. Somehting very valuable to him indeed.

When**_ she_** left...she left everything behind that had the Hyuuga symbol on it, except for their mother's favorite kimono and a baby bracelet that given to Hinata before their mother's death. Just thinking of her older sister made the young woman, slumped on the bed with her hind quarters up in the air like a lowly whore and not Lady Hyuuga, stiffen up in resentment. Sister...once loved and revered by Hanabi as if Hinata was her own mother and not her older sibling. Those emotions long gone now. Bitterness was all that was left now...some anger at the loss of Neji's heart to her older undeserving _sister_... and _HATE._

Sighing, Hanabi pushed herself up into a kneeling position. She knew she shouldn't feel this way. Hinata was gone. Made her escape years ago...had a life with a man of means that was desired by many women...he gave her a family with two adorable children to keep her company. Yes Hanabi didn't know why such a thing would bother her so much. Hinata** never** loved Neji. Hanabi did. She loved him with all her heart...zealously. She hated him with just as much ferver.

She had always believed that when she was old enough to become Neji's wife, he would realize that he loved her too. If for no other fact that she now belonged to him. The leadership of the clan was her gift to him, for the love she craved. Growing up smitten with him since just before her wretched sister left...she slowly learned and surmised the 'relationships' Neji engaged in with a multitude of other women was something that she viewed as temporary since she hadn't become of age yet. Sowing youthful oats and whatnot. The longer she endured these distasteful whores among her own family laying with he bethrothed the hotter her temper boiled. It was as if the long fuse to her patience end was finally sizzling it's way to a dangerous explosion. She uncovered her own personal maid's dalliance with the young leader and deemed it as a betrayal. She tested her own personal influence with her handsome cousin by demanding Akemi be given in marriage to a young field worker in the branch house. It was a poor and destitute a life for the wives of such men who were prone to drinking, gambling,violence and yes sometimes rape.

It was a triumphant moment when Neji decided to gift her with approval of her request, because thats exactly what it was to him as he was leader and even she could not tell him what to do. Truthfully he did it to get her off his back and him back to finding the next young maid's body who he would pretend was Hinata. It was that easy...many women came to him so willingly attracted by either his power, his status or reputation as a sexually exceptional stud...there was always his looks that they all agreed on. His perfect face so stoic and straight with his silvery eyes that would capitvate them in their liquid like depths that could darken to a gunmetal gray in desire and lighten to a mercury like silver in euphoria as he came in them and remained that way through the post coital bliss. And Hanabi knew about them all after her initial discovery. She expected it all to change once they were married and Neji had husbandly rights to claim.

She had been so excited in the weeks leading up to their marriage. They had a traditonal japanese wedding open only to the Hyuuga Clan and Lady Tsunade. It was so beautiful...the details given to the day were impeccable. From their traditonal kimonos and ceremony. To the quiet reception held in a huge gazebo surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Neji was so handsome and very attentive in front of the council and clan elders. His gentle smile made her actually anticipate the wedding night instead of worry. Given that Neji was so experiened in the act she could only expect that he would strive to give her pleasure the same as all the maids received and gossiped and giggled over when they thought Hanabi couldn't hear. His reputation said he was no less than simply amazing.

The actual wedding night was much less satisfying. True Neji went out of his way not to hurt her his whole demeaner with her once they alone was brusque and dispassionate...clinical even. He started taking his clothes off and told her to strip. Hanabi red-faced for the very first time in her life hastily obeyed. Once they were naked he pulled her onto the bed under him. He studied her face for a long moment before pushing her thighs apart and settling himself before her. Before she could catch his eyes again he took her maidenhood...just like that with no further warning. It was sharp methodical jabs of his hips designed to get him from point A to point B efficiantly. The pain she experienced between her legs ached unbearably but couldn't register the sensations. She was so confused. Why was he being this way? She knew he could make it better for her...she had **_witnessed _**him holding a straining woman against him as she writhed from the orgasm he had forced on her. So why was he using her like some sort of inanimate object? Before she could even raise her voice to complain he reached his completion gripping her hips tightly against his as he came. He released her once the shocks from his ejacultion stopped running up and down his diminishing member. He got up from the bed and walked over to a basin containing clean water picked up a wash cloth and started scrubbing her virgin blood off of himself.

Hanabi had lain there splayed out on the bed still ,with her head turned towards him watching his actions. She felt the beginnings of tears well up behind her eyes. Neji shrugged into his dressing robe and brought her a freshly wrung cloth placing in into her hand. Mechanically cleaning her sore swollen sex up ,she looked up at him while he explained to her that if she receives her monthly woman's curse to let him know and that he will come to her to try again when her cycle is at it's most fertile. With that last statement he had left her to return to his own chambers to sleep.

Hanabi hadn't realized how long she lay there crying silently the tears flowing but nothing else. She was so humiliated by the fact that Neji had treated her like some animal...which was exactly what she was to him. His wife yes but his brood mare above all. He didn't even feel that she was worthy of his sexual expertise...which angered her most of all. She was beautiful! She was strong! She was the reason he had what he had! Neji made the lowliest scullery maids sing in joy with his attentions...Hanabi deserved that! Neji had poured gallons of hot sticky love over her sister the beautiful soft womanly Hinata ,who was quite boring in Hanabi's honest opinion with her placid attitude...she deserved that! Neji acted with utmost respect to the clan elders and members of the council...she deserved that! She flung the soiled wash cloth at the door Neji had exited from.

He was soon back to those whores he sought out in darkened corners of the mansion. Once she even walked in on him in his bedroom with his old teammate Tenten! Hanabi snapped... the fuse had finally reached the gunpowder. Using her speed and rage to guide her Hanabi had immobilized Neji first, being able to only because he was so startled by her interuption. Tenten the canny weapons mistress was no match for the Hyuuga Hellion and was caught, unfortunately for her, weaponless. The display was a truly beautiful demonstration in violence.Hanabi nearly broke every main bone in her body. Neji was able to break out of his paralysis in time to prevent Hanabi from murdering the badly injured kunoichi. Tenten remained in the hospital for months and Hanabi never saw her on Hyuuga property again. As far as she knew Tenten stayed away from Neji after her release. Lady Tsunade fined the Hyuuga clan heavily for incapacitating such a valuable ninja. Now Tenten was fit only for teaching and therefor no longer acceptable for ANBU. Hanabi may have let Tenten live but she effectively killed off what was important to her life. Her relationship with Neji and her shinobi career. Hanabi always smiled evilly when she thought of how she made Tenten respect her. Even Neji walked around his wife warily at times. 'Finally' she thought to herself that night alone in bed 'Things will get better'.

It never got better. She hoped and prayed it would. That somehow her husband's attitude towards her would soften and he would seek her out for comfort and solace. He never did...Like clockwork he would come in, rut with her (for she could think of no better word), spend himself, clean-up and leave. In fact, it got alot worse.

Now he would come in and take her painfully, saying words of contempt and bitterness, as he called her names. He would come so forcefully it was a wonder why she still hadn't conceived him a child. Other times he would make her wear the jacket and put her hair up the way Hinata used to frequently wear hers. He would take her from behind and still use dirty foul words but these were said in tones that showed his excitement , this aroused her as well and it was finally and only during these times that she found gratification from him. He would end by exploding inside of her deliciously and copiously. Surely the seed would take root in her young body. Unfortunately it was starting to look really bleak for the young couple. Neji didn't have the heir he demanded of her and Hanabi started losing heart over the chance the baby would represent for her. The chance that Neji would come to love her even just a little bit because she was the mother of his child. The chance that was slipping away the more time went by without any indication of a baby for the young leader and his wife.

Neji naturally treated her even more poorly, clearly believing her to be at blame for not getting pregnant a whole year after their wedding. Yes... Hanabi could definately say that she hated him now. As much as she loved him still. She swung her long lean legs over the side of her bed and rose gracefully. Shaking her hair out of the makeshift bun it had been in she enjoyed the sensation of her own straight mink colored hair sliding down her nude back and over her shoulders. Disregarding her robe she strode to the cabinet next to her dresser. She withdrew the half-full jug of sake and a small cup. Carrying her new bestfriends back to her bed she poured herself a cup of sake and set the jug onto her nightstand. Lying sideways on her flame colored satin sheets naked she stared out her window at the tree rifling gently on a cool breeze. She threw back the cup and gulped the sake down. Closing her eyes at the burn going down her throat. She shook her head and activated her Byakugan and aimed it towards Neji's chambers.

She found him standing in the shower scrubbing himself down briskly. She saw him stiffen and knew he was aware of her spying. He simply continued on with his ministrations not bothering to even return her stare. She quickly tired of the sight of him ignoring her and let her normal vision rest on the panda bear again.

'Bastard' Hanabi thought to herself. She was conflicted in her feelings watching him wash himself. She was hurt and insulted that he felt the need to scrub her scent off of him but she was secretly glad that she was able to make him feel dirty with her body. Misery was always best shared and Hanabi was starting to really practice the saying, making sure that Neji always got his fair share of her misery to spread around on his own.

Hanabi poured herself another drink. She continued letting the alcohol blur and smear her emotions until mercifully she slipped into a deep sleep where Neji, Hinata and all those other bitches he toyed with were not allowed. The tears drying on her face unnoticed by even herself.

**A/N: So what do you think? If you like it let me know and I'll write another chapter. But if I feel like nobody is really feelin it...this is where it's gonna end. If I make it a two-shot I'd like for you guys to include in your review two-things to include in chapter two and two things to exclude. You can even request a lemon if you provide a good idea for one! I will write my interpretation of the most inspiring ideas and give the reviewer(s) a mention in the afternotes!!! Don't forget this is a small sidestory that sets up the dynamics in the Hyuuga household for the sequel to Beautiful Lie!! If you haven't read it...Go read it already! It explains alot.**


	2. Unstable

_Hey everyone! Well not too many of you guys gave me suggestions that would work into my storyline (But they were all very excellent those of you who did make some!) so I put these two things in. Neji's POV (majority wanted it) and what was going through Neji's mind while he was "emotionally violating" his young wife (thanks Pandadachan!). This is not a happy story...it was never meant to be. It's just a look in on Hanabi and Neji in the aftermath of Hinata's defection into the Uchiha clan. A lot of you guys felt sorry for Hanabi...will you still feel that way in the sequel? (to Beautiful Lie...gosh I need to find a title for that!) Nobody gave me anything to exclude...so...I just wrote whatever. My mini challenge was a bust...so this is what you get...hope you like it...I felt odd writing it since I'm not that into the NejiHanabi pairing. But this needed to be written!!! I think it did anyway..._

Thank you for all the favoriting and alerting!

But mostly Arigatou Gozaimasu (is that spelled right? It's been years since highschool Japanese 1)for the reviewing! I think you guys are the shiznit!!! I mean that in the absolute best way possible!

top,hinatlovesbadboys,de-ji bebi,kawaiiitahina123,zutara101,Gaaragirl2020,Pandadachan (mwah love you!),Temari Subaku Nara (you gotta read the next one!),Housenka,rallybabe89,Victorita9,oztan,winterkaguya(whoot! Shout out to YOU!!!),icy-cold refreshment,mac2 (I promise I won't do that to you...15 years is waaaay to long!)

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege.**

Now on to the end chapter!!! Yes this is only a two shot...so don't bother alerting this story for this chapter...all the rest is gonna be in THE SEQUEL (whatever I end up calling it LOL)

* * *

Neji braced himself against the shower wall bending his head under the strong stream of hot water allowing it to course down his long back as was his habit. His eyes were shut tightly he had felt Hanabi's gaze and frankly, it unnerved him the way she looked at him. He didn't like her cool assessing gaze lingering on him. It gave him unpleasant feelings running through his gut. He started feeling this way when she caught him with her maid the first time and she started watching him all the time. It made him angry that she would watch him while he dallied with other women. He started to feel violated and that was not acceptable. It was not lost on him how she made him feel the way he made Hinata feel all those years ago. So he continued fucking other women and when he finally fucked her...he punished her by being completely selfish and abusive in bed. Neji always knew she was too much like him to ever desire...and he was right. 

It wasn't the way she looked, even if she resembled himself too much for his taste, because Hanabi was gorgeous. She had striking severe features that demanded notice and a tan lightly muscled athletic body that many of the girls in Konoha envied. Hanabi had not an ounce of extra fat on her. Her breasts were small but firm and high, her legs long and lean. Her long hair flowed down her back like waterfall of dark chocolate falling to the middle of it and not all the way down like his did. She was fiery in temperament and expression. Yes Hanabi was beautiful...but not to Neji...who could only see creamy white skin and lush soft curves that made him crazy with want of squeezing them.

Her personality would've been more agreeable to him if she had been more pleasant to be around. Instead, she was an annoying child who was mean in every sense to her sister and any other young Hyuuga children on the property. She made nannies and maids run crying from rooms for entertainment when she was younger. Now at the age of 16 she was malicious and cruel to any halfway passably pretty females of an age to catch Neji's attention. After the **'Akemi Fiasco'** Hanabi replaced her personal maid with a young woman from the branch house that had been trapped in a fire when she was a child and horrbly burnt and disfigured. Emiko was so inundated with gratitude to the young heiress for bestowing such an honorable duty to her that not only did Hanabi manage to thwart any chance of Neji even looking at her maid with anything but disgust but she gained a loyal flunkie who went to great lengths to please her mistress. Neji found it all just another example of Hanabi's supreme immaturity in her relentless pursuit of making him uncomfortable.

Neji turned the shower off and ran his hands down his hair squeezing the excess water out as he went. Wrapping a towel around his hips he left his hair unbound to dry naturally. Thinking of his wife always made his mood take a nosedive. Throwing himself lazily into his chair in front of the fire ,that was lit for him while he was in the shower, he stared stonily into the dancing flames. Hanabi...his wife. The one he didn't want. But took because she was what was left. Those old imbeciles had chosen her for him because she was strong and therefore worthy of bearing his child...another strong Hyuuga leader. But so far nothing...At first he took her only when he had to. When she didn't quicken with his child he took her everyday...twice a day. All it did was hurt her. And made him raw without any of the pleasure.

Long months went by and he stopped having sex with any others for that duration. Still no baby. The council and the whole clan started whispering among themselves about different reasons why Hanabi was not pregnant yet. Neji gritted his teeth in anger when news slipped to him that certain rumors about HIS fertility being in question since her sister was so prolific. 'Well, did they ever think that the problem might lay with Hanabi?' Those stupid geezers started to rumble and make noise about how shameful it was to have such a bright promising leader who couldn't produce the same. Neji was beside himself with rage that they blamed him,questioning his manhood, and apprehension that they might be right. Neji never got anyone pregnant even if he was very promiscuous. He always took responsibility with contraception were such precautions unnecessary because he was sterile? The thought bothered him to no end and kept him awake at nights.

'Well fuck those old buggers and Hiashi too!' He thought to himself. The council and the elders made him leader and they couldn't take it back. As for his father-in-law...well Hiashi saw the unhappiness his youngest child lived with but couldn't (even now) ease her pains and provide comfort. He still held her mother's death against her. The few times that Hiashi did try to take up for Hanabi ended abruptly. Neji would busy his uncle for days with the most trivial of things...in retaliation for all the meddling Hiashi did when Hinata was out there getting close to the Uchiha Bastard. Neji held Hiashi semi-accountable for the loss of his beloved cousin and it showed.

Hinata...Neji scowled hating himself for not being able to just get over her! She was gone! He had no hope of her falling into his clutches again no matter how hard he wished it were so.It was that desire for her that sent him back to Tenten's arms. Tenten was the only one that could or would do the henge of his fair cousin and she was the only one who'd play along, saying and doing whatever he wanted. _**Whatever he wanted**_. It lasted for nearly two months when Hanabi burst in on them and broke Tenten... his favorite toy. Another reason he resented his wife. After Tenten healed she broke things off with him tearfully and he let her go...feeling for once guilty at all she had been put through by and because of him. He went back to fucking maids and started fucking his wife.

Yes they had been sexually active since the marriage but it had always been more of an emotionless duty kind of like brushing teeth. But one night changed it all. Neji buried his head in his hands tiredly as he remembered the night that changed how he took his wife. He had been meditating in his room when she came in dressed in her sister's old clothes.

_"What do you think you're doing Hanabi?" Neji asked her irritatedly cracking an eye open when her unwanted presence wouldn't leave. He took in her outfit and glared at her...who did she think she was? Seeing the look of displeasure on his smooth handsome face made her smirk at him ._

_"What's the matter am I not enough like HER? I thought maybe if I dressed up like her you might actually be man enough to get me pregnant. I can even stutter for you...N-Neji-n-nisan!!!" She laughed cruelly. Neji felt fury rip through him...He was gonna teach this bitch that he was man enough regardless of Hinata! The added insult to his feelings for her sister did nothing to improve his new dangerous line of thought. He struck out faster than a cobra striking and snatched her wrist pulling her against his hard muscular frame._

_"So you wanna play dress up for me and let me fuck you as Hinata? You really are naughty..." He breathed down into her ear gazing in her now startled eyes. Hanabi gulped but remained silent recognizing the dangerous mood he was in. Her throat was dry and her heart beat erratically. She couldn't help but be excited in this new outcome of events. Neji reached up and slowly unzipped the beige hooded jacket sliding his fingers along her ribcage as he reached in to stroke her bare belly undr the shirt she was wearing._

_"I'm gonna give you what you been missing out on all this time. What you've been dying for since we got married. Would you like that Hanabi?" He paused to let her answer and licked her ear lobe. She nodded unable to form coherent thoughts much less words."There's rules...if you break them then the game is over and you will never have this opportunity again."Neji continued stroking her abdomen sensually. Hanabi merely blinked at him._

_"You don't talk unless I tell you to. You are going to pretend to be your sister because that's who you came here to be fucked as. I will be obeyed at all times. Break any of these and it's back to the routine. Understand?" He gripped her chin and made her look into his eyes so she could be sure he was very serious. She nodded. "Do you agree?" He waited for only a moment before she gave him her unsure affirmation."Good now put your hair up in a bun. You kow exactly how I mean." He instructed her. He pulled off his Hyuuga robes and bared his body completely while she busied herself with her hair._

_When it was to his liking he pulled her against him with her back to his chest. Pulling the edges of her jacket apart to hang open at her shoulders he tugged the t-shirt up to her armpits baring her modest bosom to his ministrations. He plucked at her nipples and tweaked the stiffening tips firmly. He smirked at her breathy gasp of pleasure. "Like that? I always imagined Hinata having sensitive nipples. But this won't do at all you're too tall. Here take off your shorts and underwear..."Neji ordered her before impatiently jerking her bottoms open and tugging the garments panties and all down her legs and off. He pushed her onto the bed ."Get on your hands and knees." His voice was gruff and his tone hard. Hanabi scrambled into the correct position. _

_Feeling the bed dip behind her she sensed him behind her kneeling between her own knees. She shivered in anticipation. And look back at him. She observed his glassy gaze as he stared down at her between her legs. He gripped his shaft in his hand and tugged on it thoughtfully. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she remembered that she wasn't supposed to talk. Looking up into his glittering eyes she wondered what he was thinking._

_"Your pussy is so wet I can see your juice dripping down your thighs...and I haven't even touched you yet. You really want to get fucked don't you?" He whispered taking one hand and stroking her netherlips slowly._

_"Yes." She whimpered softly sounding very like Hinata. Neji's eyes widened. He expected he would get off a little if he was gonna pretend that Hanabi was her sister. But when he looked at her in the dim lighting in his bedroom and she wore HER clothes...he could almost believe it. He leaned down to whisper into her ear again._

_"Then I won't make you wait any longer." With that he shoved his entire length into her tight vaginal walls sliding slickly against the extreme wetness of her arousal. He groaned at the feeling of his cock being squeezed tightly and started thrusting into her deeply and roughly. He made her grunt in pleasure and gasp with satisfation at each thrust that hit her core harder and deeper. "Oh fuck you feel good...tell me to fuck you harder...and I WILL." He sneered at her her his breath hot in her ear._

_"Fuck me harder...Neji..."She groaned breathing raggedly. He straightened up and clutched her hips tightly pounding into her furiously. He could feel her trembling body struggling to reach that peak._

_"Call me Niisan." He barked at her smacking her behind with the palm of his hand. She gasped and cried out in the sweet anguish of pleasure she had been desiring for so long. The pleasure she wanted him to give her as his wife, she had to settle for as his substitute for the one he really wanted. It angered and shamed her. But the need...the need for this hot pulsing madness she was enveloped in was too great. She was desperate for her own release and she was so close. She capitulated._

_"Niisan!" She whimpered. _

_"Again." He decreased the tempo and shifted the angle in which his thrusts were hitting. Her immediate response was to give him what he wanted and scream it out this time. He felt her go over the edge in mid scream and let his own passion burst forth within her. He'd called her names in the past that hurt her as much as his actions did. But this time as she floated back down to earth in bliss...he called her something so much worse than whore or bitch or slut..._

_"Hinata."_

_Hanabi's eyes shot open and she gazed at him disbelievingly. She shouldn't have been so surprised when he got up and cleaned himself off. He gently removed the jacket from her and hung it up in his closet. She watched him clean himself off and shrug back into his robes. He tossed her one of his spare dressing robes and gathered up the clothing she wore into his room. As he exited his room he stopped in the doorway and looked at his wife who was now putting on the robe glaring at him hatefully._

_"Don't ever go into her room again." _

_With that being said he was gone._

When Neji returned she was gone. Which was what he had wanted anyway. There were so many reasons Neji resented Hanabi. If only the council hadn't been so against Hinata in favor of her younger sister...maybe he could have had the true heiress in his bed and life. But instead she had been replaced by Hanabi and all he had been striving for was now pretty much meaningless to him without her. He could care less that Hanabi was not entirely at fault...he regretted her very existence for the way his life had turned out. Unfair maybe...but life was unfair. His especially.

Standing he dropped his towel to the floor where he stood and padded naked to his large bed. Sliding between the cool sheets of the expensive cotton he stared at full moon whose silvery beams reminded him of Hinata's skin shining in it's light, turning his back to the fire that made him think of Hanabi and her hot tempered ways. Before long he was asleep no happier than his wife who was passed out drunk next door.

**A/N: Well that's all folks!!! Doll Parts by Hole is the song that inspired this story. Unstable by Adema is the song that I wrote chapter 2 in mind...I originally wanted a song that would fit Neji's POV...it's ironic that it fits Hanabi's feelings better. Remember this is the end of this fic so don't story alert it...there's more to come though so author alert me if you want to know when I post THE SEQUEL...dun dun dunnn!!!! Yup I'm still a dork! Laterz!**

**Between me and you...I would love a review!**


End file.
